Dunno what to name it yet
by darkendsoul89
Summary: I'M NOT DONE. Meh.


Something is wrong. There's a sudden weight on my chest. I can't breathe. I reach out for something to grab, hoping to find help, but to no avail. I can feel sharp pains growing stronger in my chest, spreading throughout my body. I curl up into a ball as I lay in agony, hoping, praying... Waiting for someone to save me. Then, that's when it hit me. A jolt ran through my body as I jerked involuntarily for a split second, unfolding from my ball position. My arms fell to my sides. Stillness. Finally, I can open my eyes. There's a strange white light staring me down, the heat bearing upon my face. I want to shield my eyes, but my right arm's not responding. I try to bring me left arm up, but it's not responding either. "Ah, look! He's trying to move!" Faces. With white masks over their mouths. Doctors? I must be in a hospital.

Hospital... Something happened to me? Surely I would remember if something happened to me, but I can't think of what it could have been. Suddenly, a splitting pain courses through my head and I flinch. Ugh, now I'm feeling nauseated. What the hell is going on? "Hey! Can you hear me? Listen, I need you to cooperate with me. Stay calm and remain still." Another face hovering over me. Despite the warning, I try to move my right arm again. Still nothing, no feeling at all. I try to move my head to see what's going on, but my head is strapped down. I stay still, although I wouldn't say that I was feeling calm at all. I just wasn't able to act upon my feelings, being unable to move any part of my body. I close my eyes from the light above me, only to see the faint, red glow of the light through my eye lids. Next instinct, let's try and speak.

Nope. My mouth moves, but I can't make a sound. At that, I feel a sharp stick in my left arm, close to the crease of the inside of my elbow followed by a warming sensation that rushes through my body. I feel it travel up my left arm, through my chest and neck, and all the way down to my legs. And yet, I never felt the rush go through my right arm... As the warmth covered me, I started to feel even more nauseous. I grimaced, holding my composure for five more seconds before vomiting. My body starts to convulse, shaking mildly. "Hey, he's going into shock! I told you not to give him that dose! Quick, hold him down!" At that, I felt pressure on my legs and my left arm. I guess it's the doctors and nurses, for I can't open my eyes anymore. I cough up more bile as I shake, my teeth gritting together and grimacing. If this is the hospital, surely I would feel more at ease. That's what doctor's are supposed to do, right?

Another stick, but in my left leg this time, in the top of my upper thigh. Now a cooling sensation is rushing through my body, and just as before with the warmth, it travels throughout my body. And yet I still feel nothing in my right arm. Am I some kind of sick experiment? Or did something happen to me and now I'm in the E.R.? I want to know, and now. As the coolness covers my body, I slowly stop shaking. I smell horrible from the vomit, which no one has bothered with cleaning off my face. The pressure leaves my body, and I begin to feel a wierd, relaxing feeling. Oddly enough, it feels so welcoming, despite the commotion going on around me. I can't help but give in to the relaxation. Sometime after, I pass out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I start coming to, regaining feeling throughout my body slowly. I tingle all over, as if my whole body were asleep and just waking up all at once. Wait, tingling? Still no feeling in my right arm. I open my eyes. A ceiling. No more blinding light. I look down my body to see that I'm covered by a white sheet all the way up to my shoulders. I start to pull my arms out from under the sheet, but only my left arm moves. Instant panic mode. I look to my right only to see nothing past my right shoulder. Just flat. My right arm is gone! My heart races as I stare in horror at my missing limb, looking around at the room I'm in. Let's see, there's a window to my right, just out of reach. The bed I'm in is maybe six inches from the wall while the head board is against the perpendicular wall. It's not a very big room at all, just like the typical hospital room.

I look back down to my right shoulder, still trying to figure out what the hell's going on with me. The more I look at my shoulder, I get nauseous. My breathing has quickened and my eyes wide. I throw the sheet off of me with my only arm, eyes shut because I'm scared to see if anything else is missing or damaged. The sheet hits the floor and and I slowly open my eyes. Wearing plain white boxers and nothing more, my body is littered with scratches and cuts. Forget panic mode, this is turning into a hellish nightmare! I gasp, staring at the cuts. Oh no, nausea getting worse... I drag my legs to the side of the bed, dangling them over the side. There's no guard rails on this bed, how wierd. I take a moment to regroup, my body very sore from the cuts and scratches. I slowly slide off the bed, my feet meeting the cold tile flooring.

"Oh my god, my right arm is gone..." I clutch my right side as I slowly trudge to the door. Before I could make it, I fall to my knees from the nausea. Yay, more vomit. I throw up on the floor, coughing and hacking. I guess I was making too much noise because someone just came barging into my room. I look up with a lost look on my face to see a white man come walking up to me. He had on a white lab coat over his lime green scrubs uniform, but something was different from the typical "doctor attire." I couldn't quite place it at the moment though. He crouched down to help me up off the floor. "Hey, I need someone in Room 114! Patient needs assistance!"

He grabbed my left wrist, pulling me up with his weight. Once I was back on my feet, his hands were on my shoulders and he spun me around slowly, facing me towards the bed again. "No, I don't want to lay down again. Who are you, and what the hell is going on? What happened to me? What happened to my arm?!" He replied "You'll get answers to your questions soon enough. For now, get back in bed and rest." Typical, I should have guessed he'd say that. Stupid doctor excuse for 'I don't know.' Well, I suppose there's no point in fighting against them, seeing as how I only have one arm. I turn around and sit on the edge of the bed, feet dangling again. "This is as far as I go. I'm not laying down anymore." I looked back down to my right shoulder, then back up to the man standing before me. "Where the hell is my arm? What happened?" $10 says you can guess what his reply was. "Sir, just lay back down. We'll answer your questions soon." Heh, awesome. I remain at the edge of the bed, sitting up and staring back at the man.


End file.
